The Guiding Light
by RelenaS
Summary: Relena starts to fight? what does heero say?


PIThe Guiding Light/I  
  
BR P "Good day Heero!" Relena said as she looked up from her computer at the new janitor. P "Good day Ms. Foreign minister Dorlin." Heero took a small look at her light blue eyes the returned to work collecting the garbage. PHe has changed. Much kinder then before. I hope it hasn't changed his spirit to fight. We'll need him if someone wants to start fighting again. pShe looked for a bit and went back to her work. She was typing a new proposal to give to her boss the leader of the World Nation, though no one called him that. PSuddenly her screen turned blank. "Oh great I've lost all my work! Not to mention I forgot to save last time!" P"Ms. Dorlin do you need any help??" PThe voice was familiar to her but she couldn't let that show in a place like this. So she looked up and saw no one else but who she expected... Heero. P" Sure Heero and thank you." P" No problem your highness.err umm Ms. Dorlin." She looked at him remembering he still saw her as the almighty Royal Relena Peacecraft. Good thing no one was around or it would burst her cover and she could not be someone normal. P" It's alright Heero just don't forget." P" Alright." Inside Heero sighed big and loud making it not show on the surface. PHeero quickly typed in a few codes he knew by heart. So soon enough he had hacked into the main data system. P" A few more things and.were back. There you go Ms. Dorlin" P" Thank you Heero." And she went back to typing up her report. P PShe kept typing for so long that the sun had set . But she was to involved in her work that she didn't even notice this. Heero decided to look over her in till about 6, which was going to be here in an few minutes. She stayed typing till 7, Heero left an hour ago. PShe finished typing and walked over to the printer then printed her so long worked over proposal. While it was printing she looked out side amazed she had stayed there so late. PWhen it was done she picked it up and started to walk out when she felt something and stopped almost like a shadow was gazing at her. P"w.. who's there??" she was trembling as she spoke. She turned around and saw a figure standing there in the shadows. The feeling was to cold to be even Heero. "Who's t.. there??" she repeated P" Dear little sister....you have grown." P"Milliardo??? B.brother is that you?" P"Yes my little worrier its me." P"Little worrier ...what are you saying?" PHe turned so a small half of his face shown in the light. He was different. Time dose this to everything..but her brother was dark.. Like ice yet even colder. P"Your a Gundam, I figured I'd tell you that know that your old enough." He turned again looking straight at her. This time his whole face was illuminated. PIn shock Relena couldn't respond. All she could do know is stare at her brother who she thought died a long time ago. P" Relena I have something for you as well as something to offer." PShe nodded her head. "Alright dear brother what is it?" She followed Zechs out side into a hanger that was close by and reviled his suprize. P"A gundam!?" P"Its name is Nightblade. I mixed the data and design from the Deathsycthe and the zero. As well as some info from the shenglong. On its back you can see its double trident. Its black as so not to be seen right away. The rest is like the Zero, the jet propulsion it can change into a jet as well. It also has a fazer sword." P"Alright thanks I guess. But I still don't know how to pilot it!" P"That's my offer to you sense your amnesia you probably don't remember how." P"ok amnesia.? Alright you train me and I'll fight ok?" P"Ok first training session is tomorrow this time fine?" P"Fine"  
  
  
  
P"Ms. Dorlin?? Are you alright ? you seem very tired." P" I am fine Heero ok just feel like being quiet." P"ok tell me if you need anything." P"I will" PRelena then returned to her work. Typing much slower then usual. She soon fell asleep. It was about lunch time so no one was around. Heero quietly stepped into her office and saw the girl laying on her keyboard. Heero let out a small chuckle and walked over to the sleeping beauty. Gently he shook her but she didn't wake. Heero bent over and kissed her forehead. "Please wake my little sleeping princess." At that Relena's eyes fluttered and she yawned fully awake. "Relena I really think you should go home. You look so tired and it was hard for me to wake you." P"Sorry Heero but I have a lot of work to do and a dead line." She stood up and was about to lean over and kiss Heero's cheek when she noticed the audience outside her office. "If any of you don't mind I need to talk to this man so to tell him his next task to be done so.. Shoo!" everyone looked shocked and got out of sight ASAP. "Heero Please you don't need to worry about me so much." P"Relena I. just cant. Its something I have no control over. I worry about you even when I know your safe. So I'll go now that your awake." Heero bowed and left. Relena stayed after like she did the following night so not to seem suspicious. PSoon it was seven. Heero stayed an watched her again. But only stayed till 6. P"Relena? Are you ready?" A dark shadow appeared in her office as the last night. P"I sure hope so." P" K then you need to change into some pants. Its much easier to pilot with out a skirt." P" ok and How should you know this??" P"because its the way the seat was designed." P"Ok" PRelena Quickly changed and was ready for her first lesson. P"We'll be fighting each other for a half an hour so I may see what I need to teach you." P"Lets go then, and may I remind you its not pretty." P" I know." PSo Relena started her first training session that lasted in till 12:00 midnight. P"Dear brother its been past 4 hours and I'm heading home ok?" Relena opened the cockpit and left. P" She's good to good. I wasn't even trying to lose and I did. Dose she realize she's good?? I will tell her tomorrow she needs no training. She'll get her first assessment. OZ has some rebels they're trying to get rid of. I'll send her to help." PHe jumped out of his seat and looked as the sun rose a few hours later. Once the sun was up he got in the Gundam and flew off.  
  
  
  
P"Relena???? Relena? Hello sleeping died are you in there?" Heero continuously waved his hand in front of Relenas eyes. Though wide open she was fast asleep. *Man something's up she's been sleeping a lot during work I hope she's alright.* Heero started to bend over to kiss her so she woke up but then. P"Heero get back to work leave Ms. Dorlin alone." This startled Heero so much he jumped (and for Heero that must have been a big suprize because a perfect solider is to be ready for almost anything!) P" Sir I believe there is something wrong with her. We should get her to the nurse." P"Heero that is none of you business. Now return to work!" P"Alright sir I was just trying to be of some.. ." P"NOW!" PHeero left ms. Relena alone for the rest of the day. PSometime during mid day Relena Realized she had been sleeping while still awake. P"Oh Dear was I sleeping?????" P" Ya glad to see your fine Ms. Dorlin." P" Thank you Heero for letting me sleep but next time wake me please?" P" I tried this time. But my supervisor wouldn't let me." P"ok remind me to fire him ok?" P"Fine here ms. Relena . You know you shouldn't stay after so late any way." p"You've been watching?" p "Yah I stay till six and yet you stay for longer." p "Ok Heero thank you for worrying but you don't need to I'm fine." p "I know you told me before ms. Relena I should be going now ok.?" p "ok Heero good day."  
  
pRelena Turned to her screen. She had a lot to catch up on sense her nap. She started working when her screen turned white. A moment later there was typing again. pInformation crossed her screen. A new mobile suit has been issued. And The OZ Rebels have their hands on it. a Battle will be started at 4:00 p.m. today. Here's the information on the new suit. Your mission: stop the battle and destroy the new suites records so they are not built again. p*A mission I thought I was still training* she read the info on the suit until it was Four. Heero was missing strangely so she had no one to tell she was leaving. So she wrote on a sticky note(those are really handy) "I'm leaving be back laters!" then left. pHer Gundam Nightblade was still in the hanger behind her office building. She quickly opened the doors and starred at the giant. p "Time to ride Night blade" Relena changed into shorts and got in the Gundam. pAfter a few adjustments the Gundam was airborne as a black jet.  
  
  
  
pRelena flew for a bit before spotting the battle field. She Quickly pulled on the lever that changed the jet into the black fighting machine, pShe descended to the ground and began fighting the rebels. After destroying half the mobile dolls she took on the headquarters. p "I can't talk to them or they would know who I am. So I'll send a written message." She quickly typed using the skills she got from being a foreign minister. Soon she was done so she sent it to the boss of the rebels. pInside the Rebel base the fax machine turned on and printed a letter to the head Jo. p I"Dear Rebels this is the night blade I have destroyed your forces and any further combat would be unnecessary and a complete waste of time. The forces in OZ and the other organizations have combined a long time ago (1 year) and as being one your way outnumbered so further battle agents the World/Colony nation would be nothing but suicide. Please give up now so I don't have to destroy you." /I pAfter Reading this the Head Jo got scared. And turned to the communicator. p " Nightblade we surrender ourselves to the world nation and the colony nation. We were ever wrong to start fighting you." pAs she heard this it sounded too suspicious. So she wrote another letter. p I"Rebels were you ever real soldiers? I would have expected more of a fight from the likes of you, explain your self's."/I pSo Relena Continued to fight for she couldn't believe such a stupid response. She was almost done with the whole base when the Wing Zero Showed up. Relena noticed Heero was here and finished destroying the information on the new pathetic Mobile suit. p "What a new Gundam?? Who could be piloting it? Zechs? " Heero turned on the communication device ion his suit and started to ask a lot of Questions. "Who are you ?" with this he got a strange response of a letter. p I"Heero this is Nightblade I can't tell you who I am but if its nesiscary tell me and I will show you."/I p "Nightblade show your self or I will destroy you" As of hearing this she had no choice. She had hoped he wouldn't have had her do this but his fighting soul hadn't changed. For that she was greatful. Relena unbuckled her restraint and opened the hatch. pHeero watched as the worriers suit turned off and the pilot walked out of the control room of the Gundam. pTo his astonishment it was the holder of true pacifism some one who wouldn't come any where near a Gundam, the Last Peacecraft alive.(from what he knew)..Relena. p "Heero It's a long story please don't get mad." p "Relena I'm not mad just... concerned. You a kind Peacecraft turned to fighting. If it happened to you think about how easy it can happen to others." p "I know Heero but..I have to fight. You understand. Someday I will tell you why I am fighting then you'll truly understand. But till then please be reasonable." p "Alright I'll wait till the day you tell me. As so I will not try to bring up the subject. Also if I forget don't blame me ok?" p "Ok end of discussion." pRelena got back to her Gundam and took off as a jet heading back to the hanger. Heero decided to follow her so he took off a bit after her.  
  
pHeero tried not to talk to Relena for a bit. Relena realized this and stopped talking to him. For about a month this continued till the day of Relenas birth. pThe silence walker went to see Relena first thing this morning with a package in hand, wrapped of gold. p "Ms. Dorlin." pRelena looked up to see Heeros face above her computer for the first time in a while. She smiled trying to enjoy the moment. Relena realized Heero was angry with her for fighting that one day and still yet continuing to fight. p "Yes Heero what is it ?" p "May I see you for a bit. I need to talk to you. is this ok?" p "Sure Heero one sec." pRelena went over to a little machine she bought after that day she started fighting because she knew she would be leaving a lot. p "Note I'll be out for a bit so don't worry if I'm not here alright see-ya. Relena. alright now I can go." pHeero took Miss Relena to the top of her office building. Relena walked over to the edge but Heero managed to get her back over to the middle. p "Here your majesty Queen Relena." Heero put the little gold box into Relenas calm hands while starring into her blue eyes. After he slowly bent over and kissed her on her forehead. Relena looked into Heeros once ice cold gaze and saw warmth and comfort. She knew he would only show her this gaze. pThen Relena noticed the gift. A small box wrapped in gold paper. She slowly ripped the paper off to reveal a small jewelry box. Relena looked up and saw Heeros eyes still watching hers. She smiled then opened the velvet box in her hands. p "A locket!" and there lay a heart shaped locket. Gold no less with a chain so Relena could slip it on or off is she so pleased. pHeero smiled to the joyous Relena "Glad you like it your highness." Relena smiled and hugged Heero. p "Thank you Heero for such a beautiful gift." Heero saw her glass like eyes and soon had his hands around her as well. They stood there in each others embrace for a while. Heero bent over and whispered something into Relenas ear. p I"Darling I will always love you no matter what. These last few months have been torture to me because I saw you everyday and though I talked to you sometimes I still couldn't reveal that I loved you or show any affection. Thank you for everything Relena."/I Then a soft warm touch came to her cheek as Heero kissed her. pA day later Relena found on her desk a letter covered in flowers. I"Dear Relena, pI'm leaving town again please don't be mad. Quatre still is in the colonies so if you need anything contact him alright to make a long story short I love you and I hope we meet up again. pppHEERO"/I p "So that's it, he's off to fight again. Well good luck to you Heero I will always remember you no matter where you are." Relena then clutched her hand around the locket Heero gave her. It popped open. There inside was a photo of Relena when she was two and a photo of Heero when he was two. That popped open to reveal a picture of both of them to more recent ages. On the back of the pictures were names. Heero Yuy and Relena Dorlin on the present ones, and Adin Lowe and Relena Peacecraft on the past ones. Relena looked closely at them almost crying. pShe stopped her self and thought how weak it is to so emotion so she simply just smiled.  
  
pppppp THE END!~ 


End file.
